This invention relates to an abrasive article and a method of making an abrasive article. A coated abrasive article typically comprises a plurality of abrasive particles bonded to a backing by means of one or more binders. In some instances, it is desirable to mold a coated abrasive to impart a pattern on its abrasive surface. The molding process can provide a coating having a plurality of precisely-shaped abrasive composites formed from an abrasive slurry.
Abrasive articles suitable for removing defects in the painted automotive panels of new cars on an assembly line, and/or during body shop repairs, can have the number of precisely-shaped abrasive composites equal to or greater than 1,200 per square cm. As the number of precisely-shaped abrasive composites increases per square cm, it becomes increasing difficult to form the precisely-shaped abrasive composites without defects or voids in the surface of the precisely-shaped abrasive composites. The defects or voids can result in inconsistent or degraded performance of the abrasive article during use. Therefore, what is needed is a method for making defect-free precisely-shaped abrasive composites; especially, as the density of the composites equals or exceeds 1,200 composites per square cm.